This invention is generally related to a fluxgate magnetometer for detecting an external magnetic field. More particularly, this invention is directed toward a circuit for driving and controlling a flux gate magnetometer device.
Non-contact torque sensors utilize a magnetoelastic material affixed to a torque transducer. Application of torque to the torque transducer generates a magnetic field that is detected and converted to a usable electric signal by a magnetometer. Current magnetometers utilize fluxgates to detect and convert the generated magnetic field into a usable electric signal proportional to the applied torque.
Typically, a fluxgate magnetometer operates by observing magnetically induced changes of impedance of a fluxgate inductor. The fluxgate inductor is driven to magnetic saturation by an alternating current while observing an output voltage.
Disadvantageously, the resulting output voltage is not necessarily a direct liner relationship with the magnetic field produced by the torque sensor. Further, temperature fluctuations can cause undesirable fluctuations in signals indicative of an applied force.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop and design a fluxgate magnetometer circuit that provide a stable, proportional, and temperature independent method and device for measuring changes in magnetic field.